Temple of Light
Temple Of Light Located in the Sacred Realm the Temple of Light has seem to have lost its luster thanks to Ganondorf's infiltration after you pulled the Master Sword. Although, you seem to have entered the Temple of Light before Ganondorf. So you make it your job to to find the Triforce before he does, stop him and restore the Light to this Temple of Light. Little do you know what you will fine and what will happen... The Temple of Light brings a bright aesthetic with lots of White,Grey and Gold (with a little purple in there) with a big and open atmosphere. The ceiling stretches out into a tall and some what endless ceiling and there are pillars and statues a plenty. The Temple will also have a underground close to the Chamber of Sages. The roof of the temple of light will give you a clear view of the dark and corrupt sky with a open roof. The Underground is a dark blue/ light purple cavern with waterfalls and water platforms to get across large abyss. Temple Info The Temple of Light is a Young Link Dungeon and as of now is planned to have 10 room's, it will support a boss fight at the end. You will be supplied with these for the final product. # 7 Hearts # Ocarina of Time # Deku Nuts and Sticks # Fairy Slingshot # Boomerang # 3 bottles of fairy's # The Fire Medallion # A nice Letter from me More info on the boss and various other things on this subject later. Fun facts/ History of Temple * The Temple of Light was originally teased in the first (Disgusting looking) trailer for Project Beta Triforce. * The Temple had its own Trailer as a announcement (Trailer 2) * The Temple was originally a Adult Link Dungeon. * The Temple was radically different looking due to a lack of planned design and lack of model making skills at the time * The Old temple entrance actually started out as a Earth themed temple entrance. * The new looking entrance is HEAVILY based on ZethN64's and or Spires version of a Temple of Light entrance. The interior though is as original as possible. * In the "First Temple of Light demo coming soon video" I scrapped a Iron Knuckle on the top part of the Entrance room. There are two reasons. (difficulty spike and would mess with the programming of the chest in the room, the chest would only spawn when all enemies in the room were killed which should have only been the two Wolfos, it was impossible to get to the iron knuckle at that point. Making the chest unspawnable.) * The Temple of Lights Underground is based off the Temple of Light from the OOT 'Ariana Almandoz' Triforce Hoax from 1999. ------> Best Pictures so far This is a gallery of the best screenshots of the Temple of Light thus far. Tol4.png Tol 6.png Tol3.png Tol2.png Tol1.png Tol 7.png